People are often interested in specific genres of media items according to their preferences. For example, a person may prefer to listen to avant-garde classical and free jazz. To this end, the person may purchase compact disc albums of music that may be categorized as avant-garde classical or free jazz. Such a person may be unlikely to purchase compact disc albums of country music.